The present invention relates as indicated to a flexible wall storage system and relates more particularly to a storage system in the form of a cabinet in which the component parts thereof can be quickly and easily interchanged to provide a great many storage arrangements basically including drawer storage and shelf storage, with the latter normally being in combination with a door hinged to the cabinet.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the cabinet construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,300 granted on Oct. 24, 1972, to Donald A. Davis and Anthony Galluzzo, and entitled "Modular Cabinet Construction." Although the modular concept and the structure disclosed in the patent in furtherance of such concept are highly satisfactory, certain drawbacks do exist from a manufacturing standpoint. The guides which extend from the front to the rear of the cabinet and which function to guide and support the drawers, where drawer storage is desired, or support shelves, for shelf type storage, were constructed of wood which substantially increased both the material cost for the cabinet as well as the labor factor required in mounting the wood guides on all supporting walls of the cabinet. In order to receive the wood supporting guides, the drawers were formed with recesses in the side walls thereof, and the formation of such recesses also constituted an additional labor factor, and the desired interfitting of the drawer and the guide therefor required fairly close tolerances.